In Depth Based Block Partitioning (DBBP) of the current 3D HEVC standard, an arbitrary shaped block partitioning for the collocated texture block is derived from a binary segmentation mask computed by the corresponding depth block. Two partitions are motion-compensated and then merged by averaging them based on the depth based binary segmentation mask. A filtering process is then applied. Currently, unnecessary filtering processes are applied to the merged partitions.